Flag ∞ Propagation
is the 157 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Ayumi asks Chihiro over the phone whether or not she likes Keima. Hearing this sudden question, Chihiro is flustered and asks where this came from. In order to avoid suspicion, Ayumi says she heard this from the "whispers of the wind". Meanwhile, Keima is impatiently waiting for Chihiro to answer his call. Chihiro suddenly asks where Ayumi is, and she tries to end the call instead. Chihiro then admits that she suddenly confessed to Keima, but she feels it is just because of the many times she has asked so many guys out that she suddenly confessed to Keima also. But Ayumi says Chihiro's feelings are genuine and that she will root for Chihiro. Ayumi cuts the phone, leaving Chihiro a bit puzzled. Keima sees that Chihiro doesn't answer, so he instead thinks of finishing Ayumi's route. But when he comes out to the front door, he sees that Ayumi is getting ready to leave. He wonders why she is leaving so suddenly, and in order to keep her from going, he tumbles, saying he's still sick. But Ayumi does not react accordingly and says that she will contact Chihiro to help Keima. He asks if she is angry, but she peacefully says that she isn't and that he should try to get along with Chihiro. Ayumi leaves, leaving Keima confused. Ayumi's wrath has died and there is a sudden push in Chihiro's route. He does not feel good about this. Outside, in the night sky, Chihiro travels along the seaside while Ayumi rides the bus. Then, a voice talks about how the human world is interesting, where human hearts are far more complex than the voice thought. Another person speaks, telling Mercury, the owner of the voice, that her voice always sounds detached when the unnamed person is upset. Mercury apologies to the person, who continues to remain anonymous. The person wonders what she will do now, as an image of both Chihiro on the beach-side and Ayumi in the bus flashes, signifying the voice belongs to one of the two. Back at Keima's house, he looks back upon the current development. Ayumi's anger has disappeared, which creates a huge setback for he won't be able to see her reactions. As for Chihiro, with her sudden confession, no wings grew, making him assume that Chihiro might not have a goddess. He also sees that if the two girls ever meet up and converse now, then Keima would be at a loss. While on the bus, Ayumi says "It can't be helped", Chihiro gazes up to the boat that she and Keima went on during her arc, wondering if Ayumi was at Keima's house. Keima realizes that he had slept. He notices lots of missed calls from Chihiro, but it is already late in the night. He sways in fatigue, realizing he is at the end of his physical stamina and needs to restore it. Downstairs, Fiore pleads Ryō to break open the bottle she is in. He takes the bait and takes out a small hammer and bangs at the bottle. The bottle doesn't break at all and he states he will bring a larger hammer. Shaken inside the bottle because of the banging, Fiore pleads now to have him stop. At that same time, outside the house the walking legs of a familiar person can be seen. Keima has crawled to his gaming room and states that the only way to rejuvenate himself is by playing games, which he hasn't done in a long time. But before Keima can actually start playing, Diana has appeared in front of him, questioning why he's wasting time. He asks why she's here, but she ignores and asks if he has made any progress. She states that they need Apollo's power and demands for Keima to assemble all known goddesses to come together, right here and right now. References Category:Summary